dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Smash Comics Vol 1 40
Supporting Characters: * * Villains: * Bullets Balow Other Characters: * Velvet * Robustia, the Queen of Flight Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * disappearing rocket | Writer11_1 = Otto Binder | Penciler11_1 = Joe Kubert | Inker11_1 = Joe Kubert | Colourist11_1 = | Letterer11_1 = | StoryTitle11 = Espionage Starring Black X: "The Battle of the Solomon Islands" | Synopsis11 = | Appearing11 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Baroness Elzia | Writer12_1 = George Brenner | Penciler12_1 = George Brenner | Inker12_1 = George Brenner | StoryTitle12 = Bozo the Robot: "Another Iron Man" | Synopsis12 = Self-styled genius and inventor Homer Twipple builds himself a super-powered robot suit, climbs inside, and tests it by jumping off a roof. The suit is very durable and impact resistant but doesn't fly at all. Elsewhere in the city, Bozo the Iron Man is pursuing some saboteurs, who soon coincidentally, but briefly, find themselves cornered between two advancing iron figures. The villains escape on foot when the two Iron Men crash into each other. The new Iron Man wants to team up with the established Iron Man, who is having no part of it, and who orders the neophyte to take off the metal suit, then prepares to crush it like an eggshell. That's when the saboteurs return, and have a quick conference, then split up, leaving behind one lookout. Twipple sneaks up on him, and knocks him out with the big glove from his Iron Man robot suit. But then he can't stop bragging about it for quite a few seconds. The saboteurs and the detectives spend a few minutes sneaking up on each other, then the bad guys discover Twipple's empty Iron Man suit, and blow it up with an explosive charge. Hazzard and Twipple both observe this, and Twipple gets some ribbing about it from Hugh. The two of them then take down the remaining two saboteurs, and Hugh talks Homer out of starting a career as a robot vigilante. | Appearing12 = Featured Characters: * * Villains: * Saboteurs: Eric, two others Other Characters: * Homer Twipple Locations: * Items: * Twipple's Iron Man | Writer13_1 = Fred Guardineer | Penciler13_1 = Fred Guardineer | Inker13_1 = Fred Guardineer | StoryTitle13 = The Marksman: "The Crossbow" | Synopsis13 = | Appearing13 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * The Cross Bow | Writer14_1 = | Penciler14_1 = Rudy Palais | Inker14_1 = Rudy Palais | StoryTitle14 = The Ray: "A Destroyer Is Launched" | Synopsis14 = | Appearing14 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Bud | Writer15_1 = Paul Gustavson | Penciler15_1 = Paul Gustavson | Inker15_1 = Paul Gustavson | Letterer15_1 = Paul Gustavson | StoryTitle15 = The Jester: "Hoodlums, Inc." | Synopsis15 = | Appearing15 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sergeant Hustace McGinty Villains: * Gurgles | Writer16_1 = | Penciler16_1 = Clark Williams | Inker16_1 = Clark Williams | StoryTitle16 = Rookie Rankin: "Master Criminal Marak" | Synopsis16 = | Appearing16 = Featured Characters: * Rookie Rankin Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Marak | Writer17_1 = | Penciler17_1 = Al Gabriele | Inker17_1 = Al Gabriele | StoryTitle17 = Yankee Eagle: "The Crow" | Synopsis17 = | Appearing17 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * Other Characters: * The Crow | Notes = * Published by E. M. Arnold. * Last issue for The Ray, who next appears thirty years later, in Justice League of America #107, Oct 1973. * Also featured in this issue of Smash Comics were: ** Archie O'Toole: "Commando Invasion Practice" by Bernard Dibble ** "Black Bouchard" (text story) ** Wun Cloo by Jack Cole | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}